siren song
by fooshki
Summary: A mysterious relative of Remus Lupin's arrives at 12 Grimmauld place. What's her secret and why is a certain twin behaving so suspiciously. fun frolics a bit o danger and some romance what more could you want! oh of course some RH love!
1. Default Chapter

The Arrival  
  
It was an extremely hot day, considering it was winter in the small Australian town Lux lived. She'd been pacing for the past quarter of an hour waiting. 'Hurry up Parks' she muttered to herself. Finally she sat and her thoughts raced to her uncle Remus.  
  
It had been a good five years, since he'd made the tiring journey down to Australia to visit her father. Lux grinned slightly. He'd hardly recognise her now! The awkward young teenager she'd once been had now turned into a rather decent looking young woman. She'd grown out of her tomboy phase (which had lasted 17 years) and allowed her messy blonde hair to grow, as she no longer feared it being caught while climbing trees or pulled whilst wrestling the boys. As she let her thoughts wander, she started humming quietly to herself, releasing her ponytail the humming grew louder.  
  
'LUX' Lux spun around; Parks was running up the hill. She wasn't the only one who'd grown up. Parks was often picked on throughout his years at Fotski's school of witchcraft and wizadry. But he, just like Lux, had outgrown his teenage awkwardness to become one of the most loved and successful auror's Australia had.  
  
'Your not supposed to sing where anyone can here!' he breathed throwing his trunk on the ground followed by his owl cage, his owl Gaz obviously unimpressed, gave an indignant hoot from beneath it's cover. 'No one could've heard! And besides I wasn't singing I was humming!' said Lux in defence. 'I could hear you perfectly from the bottom of the hill! Humming, singing same thing and there are houses around you know!' he snapped back 'Well how would you feel!' Lux said sitting on her trunk she spun herself around so she was facing the sea.  
  
Parks flicked his dark curly hair out of his eyes. 'Lux.I'm sorry, but if anyone heard you' he knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. 'It's just easily avoidable that's all.' She turned and pushed his hand away. 'Ok just don't get so huffy, parent like, you remind me of my dad sometimes!' Parks grinned as he stood up 'so where's this portkey anyway?' 'Here' Lux said indicating what looked like a discarded deodorant can.  
  
Parks helped Lux to her feet.  
  
'Where's guts?' he inquired referring to Lux's little grey kitten. 'She's gone with Streggers he hasn't had a chance to fly much so I told them to meet me there.' 'They're flying all the way to England?' Lux nodded. 'All right then! Say goodbye to the ocean. On the count of three?' Lux nodded. 'One, two, three.' There was a pull behind there navels as they were rushed to the other side of the world.  
  
*  
  
'LUX' They had barely landed on the cobbled street before Lux had been enveloped by her uncle. 'Hi uncle Remus!' Lux replied squeezing her uncle back. 'Oh look at you' Remus said standing back taking in his now grown up niece.  
  
'Now come quickly I don't fancy waiting around in dark alleys any longer than I have to!' he said picking up the other side of Lux's trunk. 'Oh do forgive me you must be the Australian representative!' he said noticing Parks for the first time. 'This is Parks Uncle Remus he's one of Australia's top aurora's!' 'You look much to young to be an auror' Remus said turning back to get a better look at him. 'Well I'm actually twenty seven' Parks said his cheeks reddening.  
  
'Do forgive me I thought you were around Lux's age, still that's not entirely a bad thing I wouldn't mind looking eighteen again.' They walked past several houses now that they were on the main road and Lux had noticed they started getting shabbier and shabbier. 'Almost there' Lupin said rushing them slightly. 'Best not to talk, I'll stop when we've arrived' he nodded at them. Parks and Lux nodded and continued on in silence taking in the bleak surroundings. 'I hope all England isn't this bad' Lux whispered to Parks. 'Now Lux don't judge a book by its cover.' Lupin said turning his head slightly. 'I suppose you feel like singing also?' 'How'd you guess?' she asked glaring at the back of her uncle's head.  
  
'Well sad surroundings or people always gave you that urge. However while at headquarters I must warn you! There are several young people staying there so you may want to keep this quiet. Unless your sure you want to awaken those sort of emotions.' He turned his head slightly again. 'I'll observe before I act, I promise. Lux said smiling at him. He grinned back. 'Okay we're here, stay right behind me'  
  
Lux and Parks moved closer together. Parks looked up, not at all happy with the place they would be calling home for however long. He looked at Lux who also looked apprehensive. She turned to Parks her nose screwed up. 'Oh you two!' Lupin said realising what the expressions on there faces meant. 'We're in hiding! What did you expect a castle?' Lux smiled rather sarcastically at her uncle. A door seemed to appear from nowhere and Lupin started knocking.  
  
There was the sound of many magical locks being undone and a plump woman with violent red hair stuck her head out. 'oooh your back! Come in quickly' she rushed them in beaming. 'You must be Lux! I'm Molly' she said shaking her hand. 'And you must be the Australian representative!' 'I'm Parks' he said also shaking her hand. 'Well come through you're probably starving!' Everyone's out at the moment except the kids. They'll all be back later for an official meeting.' She beamed at them. 'The dining room is right through there you go help yourselves. Remus and I will take your things.' 'Okay thank you Molly' Parks said smiling.  
  
They proceeded through the dining room door, and were greeted by complete silence. 'Hi!' Lux said smiling at them all. 'I'm Lux and this is Parks, now introduce yourselves while we get stuck into this food.' The mood was broken no doubt by Lux's accent. Lux walked towards the end of the table and took at seat at the head. Parks sat beside one of the many red heads. 'I'm George' began the red head Parks had sat next to. He looked expectantly at the identical red head next to him who was gazing down at Lux apparently dumbfounded. Frowning slightly George continued. 'This is my brother Fred he's a mute.' Lux and Parks laughed.  
  
'Hi Fred' Lux coerced. He grinned but seemed unable to talk.  
  
'Well I'm Ron' began another red head at the other head of the table. 'And this is Hermione' he said indicating a pretty girl next to him with extremely bushy brown hair. 'I can say my own name Ron!' she screeched 'I'm Ginny' interrupted yet another red head on Hermione's right. 'And I'm Harry' finished the boy sitting next to Lux. Parks looked up and his eyes traced Harry's forehead. 'Well I'm pleased to meet you all!' Lux said happily.  
  
'So who's going to Hogwarts then?' she asked beaming. 'Everyone except us' George said spooning himself some potatoes. 'Are you finished then?' Parks asked taking the bowl from him. 'oh yes' George said with him mouth full. 'Went out with quite a bang didn't we Fred!' Fred grinned. 'And now we're the proud owners of Weasley's Wizard Weezes.' He finished. 'And that would be?' Parks inquired. 'It's our joke shop I forgot you wouldn't know we haven't gone international yet!' Fred said proudly. 'Oh he does speak' Lux said in mock surprise.  
  
He laughed before adding 'You should. Well you know... If you're not to busy. that is maybe come down. and see it.' 'We'll just have to see Fred' Mrs. Weasley said walking back into the dining room. 'Well Parks you must come with me I'm afraid lots to do, people to see.' Lupin said retrieving his cloak from the hooks behind them. 'Of course' Parks said standing up at once. 'Thanks for lunch It was nice meeting you all I'll see you later no doubt.'  
  
'Bye' everyone chorused as they left. 'We've also got to get back' George said swallowing the last mouth full of his bread. 'We left Lee in charge and he's only been there two weeks!' He grabbed his cloak and Fred followed suit. 'Okay see you later and behave yourselves!' Mrs. Weasley said kissing each of them on the cheek. 'Bye' George said cheerfully waving. 'b. bye' Fred said as they rushed out the door. 


	2. Secrets

'So Lux' Hermione began as the twins departed. 'What's Australian history like? The aboriginals have been practicing magic longer than any other race!' She said knowledgeably, looking around expecting to see interested faces. Ron groaned. 'Hermione she just got here!' Lux smiled as Hermione started to retaliate. Ah the oblivious innocence of those in love.  
  
As Ron and Hermione continued to bicker Lux's eyes wandered instead to Harry.  
  
He was staring blankly at his half finished lunch. He's seen so much pain! Too much for someone that age! Too much for someone of any age! Once again those emotions rose up in Lux's chest as she watched him and that familiar desire to sing took hold once more.  
  
'I'm going to help mum clean! Even that's better than watching you two bicker aimlessly! ' Ginny finally said interrupting the argument and Lux's train of though. 'I'll help' Harry said starting to get up.  
  
'Me too' Lux said raising from her chair, following Harry. 'They're cute aren't they!' Lux said winking at Harry and indicating Ron and Hermione.  
  
He grinned 'Stupid more like it!' 'Oh you've all come to help!' Mrs. Weasley said in suprise as the three of them entered the kitchen. 'Lux you don't have to! Go get settled in!' She demanded shooing Lux away. 'Mrs. Weasley please I can either sit by myself, listen to some kids argue or do something useful!'  
  
Mrs. Weasley grinned at her. 'Okay there's some pots over there you can get a start on then! Ginny you take out the garbage, Harry you sort out that pile of washing  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Later on that night Lux was lying in her bed at number 12 grimmauld place, staring at the ceiling. It had easily been avoidable, the reason why she'd come, what with all the excitement of hers and Parks' arrival. Sure she was excited but nervous all the same. But when would Uncle Lupin make the announcement? And how would the kids feel when they knew why she was here?  
  
And how long could she hide what she was? All the old stories had left a bad mark on the last of her kind.  
  
'Okay Lux settle down' she thought to herself. To many thoughts swimming around at once and not a pensieve in sight!  
  
Unable to sleep with all these ponderings she raised herself from bed and pulled on her nightgown. 'Bloody nightgowns!' she muttered tangling herself up. 'If I was back home there'd be no reason for all these extra layers!' She quietly opened the door and slipped out into the hall.  
  
Time for a hot chocolate! She crept her way into the kitchen, and headed towards the kettle. 'Lumos' she muttered waving her wand by her side. While waiting for it to boil she started looing around the kitchen. When suddenly a shadow started moving in the lounge. She slowly started to approach when it started coming in her direction.  
  
Lux screamed and so did the shadow...............  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'  
  
'OH Fred you scared the living daylights out of me!' she exclaimed punching him softly 'And me!' he exclaimed holding his hand over his chest.  
  
'Arthur soon came running down the stairs. 'What are you two making such a racket about?' he asked rather sleepily. 'You scared your mother half to death!' 'Sorry Mr Weasley!' Lux apologised 'We gave each other just as much a fright!' Fred said still looking rather shocked.  
  
'Just try and keep it down we're all a bit on edge!' he said grumpily climbing back up the stairs. 'back to bed kids' Arthur demanded of the five other faces that had come to see what caused the commotion.  
  
As the kitchen emptied again. Lux and Fred started laughing. 'The look on your face was priceless!' Lux giggled.  
  
Fred laughed. 'Well what in god's name are you doing creeping around at midnight?' Lux wracked her brains. 'I.. I couldn't sleep the time zone and everything it's a bit confusing! and... i wanted a hot chocolate! And Mr. Fred Weasley what's your excuse then?'  
  
'Couldn't sleep either' he muttered. 'Well why don't you join me for a quiet hot chocolate then.' Lux said smiling as she grabbed a second mug from the cupboard. 'Ok maybe I can learn a little more about this mysterious Australian girl then!' Lux blushed.  
  
'There are certain things I'm not allowed to say' she said handing Fred his chocolate and taking the seat next to him. 'Why are you here then? It's obviously not just some family visit! is it?'  
  
'I have to wait for confirmation before I can disclose that information but no it's not a family visit' Lux answered gravely.  
  
'Anyway I don't want to talk about me!' she rushed 'Tell me about your joke shop!'  
  
Three hours of stifled giggles later they said there goodnights.  
  
As Lux climbed back into her bed she began thinking...... No one said anything about staying away from the English lads while she was here.. 


End file.
